My silent tears
by xxxxLOVINGANIMExxxx
Summary: Have you ever hid behind a mask?Hiding your real feels?Showing nothing but a smile, when on the inside you hurt and scream just waiting for someone to hear you, to come and save you from the dark? OOC
1. The Meeting

Alex: Hey this is my first story so go easy.

Ikuto: Whatever just read the story.

Amu: Ikuto don't be so mean she's trying.

Alex: No it's ok I'm a mean person too.

Amu: wha-

Ikuto: Alex owns nothing.

Alex: But I do own a computer.

Ikuto: What are you talking about?

Alex: You just made me sound like I was poor or something.

Amu: On with the story.

Chapter one: The meeting

"BAM BAM!"Two loud shots filled the air .

"Mommy! Mommy! Answer me!"cried a girl with pink hair around the age of 6.

"BAM!" then another shot.

"Daddy! Daddy! Not you too!"cried the young girl

Just then cops where heard and the person who had shot the gun left.

A girl with pink haired girl shoot up from bed.

"oh, it was just a bad dream" She said with a yawn.

"Guess I should get ready for school" Said girl got up took a shower and put on black jeans with rips in them and a black off the shoulder shirt that said in hot pink letters "PARTY ROCK". She put her waist length pink hair in a ponytail then grabbed her Black book bag. She put on her black high tops with pink laces and ran to her Black and red motorcycle.(a/n:Yeah I know a lot of black but I just love that color)

She made her way to school and got off the bike then…

"AMU-CHI! YAYA MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"Yaya yelled to the pink haired girl named Amu, that was now breathless after Yaya's bone crushing hug.

Yaya was fooled by 2 other girls one short with blond hair and the other tall with blond hair.

"Yaya I think you killed her."The short blond named Rima said.

"No she's fine…. I think….. I hope….. I guess."Said the tall blond named Utau

"Yes, I'm fine. For now"

And as if on cue a midnight blue car pulled up and almost hit Amu.

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" And with that Amu kicked the headlight of the car breaking it.

This made the driver pissed and he got out of his NEW car and glared at the pissed Amu. For about 10 minutes they just stud there glaring at each other and the boy/man with midnight blue hair and eyes to match spoke up.

"How the hell are you going to pay for that?"He asked in his deep husky voice.

"What me pay for that" Amu said pointing at the broken all she got was a nod for a answer.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not paying you anything."

"And why not?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you almost HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR!"

"Yea, but I didn't ."This made Amu even more pissed but before she could say anything else she was dragged away by a very bored Rima.

"HEY I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE HIM A PEACE OF MY MIND!"yell a angry Amu

"Amu, You need a mind before you start giving it away." Said Rima

And with that they walked away but Amu turned around to get one last look of the man. But when she turned she saw not only one but 4 figures looking their way.

"Come on Amu lets go."Said Utau

"O-ok I'm come."And with that Amu turned around and ran up to her friends.

Alex: So? How was it?

Ikuto: Bad I hated it.

Amu: It wasn't bad.

Alex: Ha! She said it was good you jackass.

Ikuto: Fuck Up!

Amu: Please R&R


	2. Who is she?

Alex: YOLO! Kairi Kukai Nagihiko

Ikuto: What?

Amu: YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE!

Alex: Yerp and sorry for the wait I had writers block.

Ikuto: No one cares so shut up dumbass.

Alex: Breath Alex breath.

Amu: And on with the story.

Alex: I don't own Shugo Chara.

Chapter two:

Ikuto POV

I slammed my locker shut and walked down the hall with my three best friends. Kairi, Kukai, and Nagihiko but most people call him Nagi.I was still pissed about what happened this morning. A crazy pink headed freak broke the headlight to my car that I just got it yesterday!

"Yo! Ikuto chill it's just a headlight go get it fixed" Nagi said trying to claim me down.

"No Nagi. I'm not made about the headlight anymore. I'm made because that pink headed freak just left with out saying sorry."

"Wait did you just say the girl had pink hair?" asked Kukai

"Yeah?"

"And did she happen to have honey colored eyes?"

"Yeah? Why? Do you know her?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no" Kukai said in a high voice.

"Your lying to me."

"No" He said shaking his head

"Amu"

"What?" I said look at Kairi.

"The girls name. The pink headed freak. Her names Amu."

"Oh. What's her last name?"

"I don't know. It wasn't in any of the schools papers." I look at Kairi surprised. I mean it's Kairi he's supposed to know any and everything.

"Then what do you know" I really wanted to know more about the girl.

"Well she's 17 and she's friends with Utau your sister, Rima, and Yaya. She's very popular with the boys and that's about it."

"Oh ok" I said and walked into class and sat down in the back of the room with Nagi behind me Kukai to the right of me and Kairi behind him.

"Oh and one more thing Amu's-" But Kairi was cut short by the door slamming open showing Amu, Utau, Rima, and Yaya walking in.

"-in our class" Kairi finished.

Alex: OK! I finished my second chapter.

Ikuto: That's great we loved it.

Alex: What do you want?

Ikuto: Nothing cant I just be nice to my best friend in the whole world?

Alex and Amu: No,not you at less.

Ikuto: Fine. Alex I want you to have me and Amu kiss in the next chapter.

Amu: What! No! Alex would never do that.

Alex: Ok, I'll do that

Amu: What! Why!

Alex: Because it's an Amuto fanfic.

Amu: I don't care I don't want to kiss him!

Ikuto: Yea you do and you'll love every second of it.

Amu: blushes

Alex: Ok, R&R!


	3. The kiss!

Alex: Hey! I know I just put a chapter up but I'm in the writing mood.

Amu: We don't care and how about you stop writing this.

Ikuto: No, she's just getting to the good stuff.

Amu: Alex! I don't want to kiss that freak!

Alex: Oh really cause I do.

Ikuto: I am disgusted yet pleased at the same time.

Alex: And I don't know if I should take that as a complement or insult.

Ikuto: A little of both.

Amu: Hey what about me!

Alex: This the "I WANT TO KISS IKUTO CLUB" and we're full.

Amu: But I want to kiss him too!

Ikuto: That's all I want to hear. (Grabs Amu and kisses her)

Amu: (Kisses back)

Alex: Ok! You guys can make-out and I'll stand here…..in the corner….all alone…I'm lonely (cries…..alone) I don't own Shugo Chara ( Cries some more)

Chapter Three:

AMU'S POV

Ok, now I'm ever more pissed. I walk into class and see jackass sitting there staring at me. WORST DAY EVER! I wake up from that damn nightmare, then Yaya almost kills me, I almost get hit by jackass's car, and now this shit. How can this day get any worst?

"Oh my gosh. Jackass is in our class and his damn pets are with him too." I said

"You do know he has a name?"Utau asked

"And what might that be?" I asked

"It's Ikuto! Utau's older butter" Yaya yelled while eating a butter finger **(a/n: I want a butter finger now!)**

"Yaya your 17 and you still can't say _brother_?" Rima asked a bit annoyed. But while the whole thing was going down I was stuck I shock. Utau had an older butter I'm mean brother and of all people it had to be jackass I mean Ikuto.

"Amu?Amu?Amu? You there?" Is that Utau's voice? Is that a hand? What am I think? And with that I came back to earth.

"Amu, I'm sorry I never told you about my brother it just never came up."How can I stay mad at Utau when I'm hiding a big part of my life from her?

"Huh? Oh its ok im not really mad just shocked that you had a brother, that's all" I said

"Ok and we should get to our seats class is about to start see the teachers ever here."

"Ok" I said and turned to see all but two seats taken and guess where they where. In front of Ikuto and Kukai.

"Ok, class take your seats" the teatcher said.

"Oh hell na I'm not sitting next to those jackasses!" I yelled then looked at the kid seating in the front right corner "Hey kid let me sit there."

"And why would I-" I glared at him. "You didn't let me finish I was going to say Why would I not do that?" And with that he got up and went to my "old seat".

20 MINUTE TIME SKIP

Ok so it's been 20 minutes and jackass has been staring at me the whole time and I can't take I anymore!

"WHAT THE HEEL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I yell and turn to him.

"Miss. Amu I do not like your language." The teacher said

"Why? It's just English?"

"Miss. Amu I'm going to have to ask you to stop?

"Then ask, but nicely."

"Amu go to the principles' office." The teacher said pointing that the door.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll call your parents." And with that my eyes went wide. Only two people in this class know the my parents are dead the teacher and Kukai. I saw Kukai glaring at the teacher and then saw the teachers eyes go wide also.

"I'-"

"Shut up, I'm leaving" I said getting up and walking out slamming the door behind me.

IKTUO'S POV

After Amu got up and left the class was drop dead quiet. Everyone looked confused except for the teacher guy and Kukai. But I didn't have time to ask Kukai because my body just stated moving on it's own and the next thing I know I was out the door chasing Amu.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled but she didn't stop. So I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. But I guess I used to much force because we fell and I landed on her.

AMU'S POV

That dumbass came running at me and grabbed my shoulder but when he turned me my foot hit his and we fell. My head hurts and I feel something heavy on my lips.

I opened my eyes to meet dark blue eyes. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. JACKASS IS KISSING ME! I wanted to move and get up but my body wouldn't let me I was liking the kiss way too much to move, so I closed my eyes and sunk into the kiss. I've kiss a lot of guys and when I say a lot I mean a lot but this by far was the best.

I felt him put his hands on my hips and turn over so I was on the top. I snuck my arms around his neck and played with the little of hair I could feel. And he moaned at my touch. I felt him lick my bottom lip for entrance and I gladly gave I to him. Our tongues battled for dominance but his won and his tongue searched my mouth and his hands where doing the same thing to my body. And let me tell you it felt so damn good! But we had to stop our kissing for some air.

I sat up and he did too. So now I was on his lap still in his air panting.

"Wow" I said

"I know"

"So now what?" I ask looking everywhere but his eyes

"We forget this ever happened" He said half asked

"Ok. See you tomorrow in class…..Jackass" I said then got off him grabbed my bag and left.

IKUTO POV

I watch her walking away and damn did she look sexy.

Alex: (sing) I am so lonely. So lonely. I have no body. No body. On my own.

Ikuto: Ok Ok we'll stop kissing just shut up!

Alex: Ok!

Amu: I really liked your story

Ikuto: Yeah, but the ending was the best.(Kisses Amu)

Alex: Hey! You said you would stop!

Ikuto and Amu: R&R


	4. note

**YO!**

**I have writers block so I was thinking you guys can give me an idea on what to do for my next chapter. I really need your help this is my first story and I want it to be really good so please help.**


	5. Some of her past

Alex: Hey did you know if you take the first e away from eyes it makes yes.

Amu: Oh really that's cool.

Ikuto: Ok no one cares so on with the story.

Alex: I do not own Shugo Chara and Thank you bluefire321 for your help!

* * *

Chapter four: Some of her past

AMU'S POV

Ok, I just kissed jackass and I'm feeling really good. Actually the best I felt in years. I got of my motorcycle and walked into my house. It was quiet like all was. So I went up stairs and started my homework until I heard a knock at my front door.

"Who is it? What you want?" I Asked opening the door to see Kukai standing there glaring at me. "What?"

"Why did you brake Ikutos' headlight?" he asked pushing by me and walking in.

"Because he almost hit me with his ?" I asked closing the door.

"Amu, you said you were going to start to be nice to people."

"I am. I didn't beat him up right?"

"Amu! Listen to me I'm trying to help you. You don't want to go back to the way you where right?" I shuck my head.**(a/n: I know it's confusing but wait you will find out in do time.) **"Good, now what happened after you and Ikuto left the class? You never came back."

"Oh, um, well you see." Kukai was looking at me waiting and I was getting nervous not wanting to tell him. "Utau likes you!" Oops I wanted suppose to say that.

"W-w-w-w-w-what?" Kukai yelled with wide eyes and a blush. Oh, I made him blush. Cool, this looks like fun I think im going to play with him.

"Yep, she likes you a lot. Always talking about you and saying how cute you are." Ok now he's as red as a tomato.

"R-r-r-r-r-really sh-she l-l-l-l-likes me?" I nodded barley make out the words he was saying.

"Yep, more then you like apple pie."

"Oh, I love apple pie." He said with the reddest blush I've ever seen, so I just had to laugh at that. He looked so dumb!

"What?" he asked worried

"Nothing you just look like an idiot" I said between laughs.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Bye! And lock the door on your way out!" And with that I heard the door slam behind him. I'm just happy he forgot about me and Ikuto.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT AMU'S DREAM

NORMAL POV

"_Mommy, Daddy! Wake up it's not nice to sleep with people around!" Ami yelled. Amu sat there next to her parents dead bodies with a three year old Ami on her lap._

"_Amu! Why Mama and Papa sleep on floor? And why you crying?" Asked Ami._

"_Because Ami Mommy and Daddy are dead." Amu cried_

"_What do dead mean?"_

"_It means that Mommy and Daddy aren't going to walk again, hug use, read bed time stories or kiss use good night"_** (a/n: WARNING if your parents ever die (**_**hope they don't**_**) and you have a baby sister that doesn't know what's happening do not say what Amu just said to Ami.)**

"_Wh-wh-wh-what?" Ami started to cry but Amu didn't do anything to help her stop, she just watched people come and take her parents away in black bags. Then a big police officer came and took them into a car and to the station._

Amu shot up in a pool of sweat panting.

"Damn, why am I thinking of this shit now of all times? It's been years since I've dreamt of this shit." Amu said out loud. Then laid back down and feel into a deep slumber of darkness.

* * *

Ikuto: What the hell! I'm not in this chapter!

Alex: I know, but I had to explain more but you'll be in then next one I promise.

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: R&R


	6. Group work and tears

Alex: Hey! I want to Thank animefreak96ful for the idea of this chapter!

Ikuto: I don't care as long as I'm in this chapter.

Alex: don't worry you are I promise.

Amu: Alex doesn't own Shugo Chara

* * *

Chapter five: Group work and tears

IKUTO'S POV

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Ok I know I said that we would forget about the kiss and all but how can I? Amu is wearing the hottest outfit ever and I can't take my eyes off her**(a/n: on my profile. Just way to lazy to explain.)** . And every time I look at her I remember our kiss.

"IKUTO!" Someone yelled in my ear making me jump. I turned to see all my friends looking at me like I had two heads.

"What?" I asked want to know why they were looking at me like that.

"Man, what's with you? You've been staring at Amu for the last forty minutes." Nagi explained. Has it really been that long?

"Sorry" I said look back at Amu.

"Man, I know she looks hot today, hell everyone knows that but don't stare at her like that, it makes you look like a rapist" Nagi said

"Not everyone thinks she looks hot today" Kakui said and this made me look over at him like he was an idiot.

"Can you not see or something? I mean really she looks like a sexy angle with a bad side." I said looking at him.

"I thought you hated her." Kairi said. Of course he has to be the smart ass to point it out. But he's right, I thought I hated her but after I started to learn about her I just wanted to get close to her understand her more. If she wasn't so damn hot and mysterious I wouldn't care but no she just have to be both of those and more.

"I do hate her, it's just she's so different then other people that's all!" I said/yelled but my friends didn't look like they believed me but dropped the subject.

10 MINUTES BE FOR SCHOOL ENDS

STILL IKUTO'S POV

"Ok class, we are going to have group assignments" oh boy I don't feel like dealing with anyone right now not even my friends.

"Ok, here are the groups, Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and Kairi. Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, and Amu.-" After the teacher said I was in a group with Amu I tuned him out and stared at Amu. But I couldn't formulate out any emotions.

AFTHER SCHOOL WAS OVER IN PARKING LOT

STILL IKUTO'S POV

Kukai, Utau, Amu, and I just stud in the parking lot for a while talking about what we were going to do for our project.

"Ok it's settled then. Utaus' house today at 5." Amu said clapping her hands.

"It's my house too you know." I said

"Don't give a shit." Amu said while walking away to her car. **(a/n: he doesn't know she has a motorcycle yet.)**

UTAUS' HOUSE 5 O'CLOCK

AMUS POV

I just got to Utaus' house with Kukai **(a/n: Kukai drove her)**. We walked to the front door and rung the door bell.

"Come in the doors open!" Some yelled from inside. So we stepped in and saw pillows everywhere. I looked around the room and my eyes stopped when I saw Utau and Ikuto sitting on the floor pouting, with their mom lecturing them about throwing pillows. I couldn't help but laugh.

After Ikuto and Utau cleand up the pillows we all went up stairs to Ikutos' room. I sat in a black bean bag and Ikuto sat in a blue one, Utau sat in a spiny chair and Kukai sat on the bed. We started to talk about what to do for the project. It was going good except for one thing Kukai kept sending me warning glairs say "don't do anything stupid and it was driving me crazy! So I got up walked over to the bed pushed Kukai, so that he was laying on the bed then sat on him.

"Amu, what are you doing?" Utau asked.

"Nothing, just sitting on some trash." I said with a smirk.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kukai yelled but I just ignored him. And everyone started working again with a frequent glare from Utau.

"Ok, how about a break?" Utau asked but didn't wait for anyone to answer before she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room and down the hall.

"What the hell Utau! Stop running" I said ripping my arm from her.

"Amu! What's wrong with you!" She snapped at me while glaring like there was no tomorrow and if this keeps up there might not be.

"Look I don't know what your talking about." I said trying to stay calm.

"You where over there flirting with Kukai right in front of me. AND YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM!" She yelled right into my face.

"_What?_ Why the hell would I flirt with that idiot?" I said still trying to stay calm but Utau isn't helping at all.

"Don't call him an idiot like you know anything. You don't know anything about him!" And with that I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! IF THERE'S ANYONE THAT DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING IT'S YOU! YOU JUST LIVE IN YOUR OWN DAMN WORLD!" I yelled I could see tears running down her cheeks.

"MY OWN WORLD? NO IF ANYONE IS IN THERE OWN WORLD IT'S YOU! YOU GET EVERY THING YOU WANT WHEN YOU WANT IT! BEST GRADES, ANY BOY YOU WANT, BEST CLOTHES, AND YOUR PRETTY! AMU YOU KNOW NO PAIN" She yelled. If only she knew.

"Fine whatever, I don't want to deal with this right now" I said and started to walk away, but Utau grabbed my arm.

"So that's it? You just going to walk away" By now she was shaking and Ikuto and Kukai where right next to us.

"Yeah. I don't want to lose it and end up hurting you. Oh and one more thing" I said looking at her "Do you really thing I'm the kind of person that would go after your?"

"I don't know Amu you do some really crazy shit." She said with a smile. I could tell that she wasn't that mad anymore but she still didn't trust me with Kukai.

"I know" I said.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" Ikuto asked

"Nothing really, oh and one more thing. Utau, Kukai likes you too."I said and they both blushed.

* * *

Alex: ok I know that wasn't much of an Amuto but I just wanted to get someone Jealous.

Utau: Oh and it had to be me?

Amu: Yeah, I don't get jealous

Utau: Whatever

Alex: Your so much like your brother

Utau and Ikuto: No!

Amu: Ok R&R


	7. The Endding

Alex: My chapters are going to come out late because I started Cheer camp, but if you want I can get them out fast but shorter chapters.

Ikuto: It doesn't really matter to me I don't read this trash anyways.

Alex: Ok whatever, I just got back for camp and I'm tried, but I love that a lot of people are reading my story so I'm writing.

Amu: On with the story, and Alex doesn't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Chapter Six:The Endding

IKUTO'S POV**(a/n: I really like Ikuto's pov**

SATERDAY MORNING

I woke up to the sound of laughing and talking that was coming from down stairs, so I got up to check out what was going on. I walked down stairs to see all of my friends and Utaus' except Amu sitting and talking.

"Well, well, well. Sleeping beauty is awake." Utau said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why is everyone here?" I asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh, we all wanted to go to the mall together then sleeping over at Rimas' house" Kukai said "You in?"

"Yeah I guess." I said half into the kitchen before I bumped into something or someone. I opened my eyes and looked down to see Amu on the floor.

"I'm sorry" I said reaching my hand out to help her.

"It's-" but she stopped when she looked up at me.

"What?" I asked but the only thing I saw was the sexiest look in her eyes and her lick her lip. Then I remembered that I was in pm PJ's, a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. So I bent down so I was eye level with Amu.

"You like what you see?" I asked with a smirk and I swear I saw a blush on her checks.

"Yeah." She said with no hesitations and that sure surprised me a bit but I didn't get a changes to say anything because Amu grabbed my hand and dragged me back to my room without our friends seeing us. When we got in my room Amu closed the door and pushed me on the bed.

"W-w-w-w-what?" I asked but all I got was Amu slamming her lips on mine. At first I was surprised, but then kissed back and put my hands on her hips and pulled her down so that she was laying on top of me and I moaned at the feeling. Then my hands started to move around her body get moans and whimpers with my every place my hands went and lets just say they went all over her body not leaving one place untouched.

When we broke our kiss I saw Amu under me with no shirt or bra on, and she looks way better with no clothes on. I guess I was staring for to long becaue she turned over so that her back was facing me.

"What?" I asked disappointed that she turned around.

"I don't like the way your staring at me." Her words where muffled because her face was in my pillow.

"Aww, come on you look beautiful." I said

"Shut up dick head I didn't ask you." She said but it got me made because I mean I just complimented her. So I grabbed her hips and flipped her around and guess what she was blushing.

"What? Why are you blushing?" I asked but was not answered only kissed. Next thing I now all our clothes were gone and we were having a lot more fun then I had planed, good thing my parents are out of town until Tuesday and our friend most likely left and and are sleeping over at Rimas' house. So I wrapped my arms around Amus' small body and fell asleep.

AMUS' DREAM

AMUS' POV **(a/n: and for some of you slow people(**_**I am one of them**_**) Amus' dreams are her flash backs into the past)**

_I was just raped and then tied to a chair_** (a/n: Amu's about 13, so that would make Ami 10)**_.Then I watched them the people that killed my parents rape my baby sister. I was crying and screaming but nothing was coming out of my mouth. I could hear Amis' cries for help and screams of pain, but I couldn't do anything. And after they were done with raping her they beat her until she died._

I shot up screaming and crying from my nightmare. I was so scared. But what was happening to me I nevercried, not even at Ami's funeral. But all this weird stuff started happening after I meet Ikuto.

"AMU!AMU! What's wrong?" I looked over to see Ikuto with worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I just had a nightmare, that's all." I said still crying.

"Amu, you know you can tell me anything." He said to me giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. Ok I couldn't lie to him, so I told him about my life from start to finished, even my last name. **(a/n: IMPORTANT! ok so Amu was apart of a really rich family and everyone in the world heard about her parents death, so she never told anyone her last name because someone might use her to get the money he parents left her. She still doesn't tell anyone because she is still not able to get the money, she has to wait until she's 18 to get the money, but until then her gardeners' would have control over it.)**

Ikuto started to kiss me and say that he was sorry.

"Ikuto, it's ok. I had Kukai." I said and I could see him build up with jealous.

"Ikuto, I didn't mean it that way. After Ami died I went on a while rampage. I started meaningless fights robbed stores and joined a gang, but Kukai helped me get out of that stuff and didn't care who I was he treated me like his younger sister and I've been with him ever scene." I said looking at Ikuto seeing that he had calmed down.

"Oh" was all I got before he layed down dragging me down with him.

"Amu, you can go to bed peacefully tonight because I'm here." He said into my ear and I fell back to bad. Even though I was only dreaming of black, it was peaceful.

* * *

Alex: Ok I think I might end this story here.

Amu&Ikuto: What? Why?

Alex: because I have like 2 new stories that I want to start but I might make a sequel if need be, but I answered most questions.

Amu, Ikuto, and Alex: THANKS FOR READING MY FIRST STORY!R&R!


	8. What the morning brings

Alex: Yo. It's me. I decided to continue the story, but didn't want to make a sequel.

Ikuto: then why did you stop?

Alex: because I was bisy and I thought not a lot of people really like my story.

Amu: Oh well we like it.

Alex: Yeah whatever ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter seven: what the morning brings

IKUTOS POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

"Shut that damn thing off!" Amu yelled from next to me _Oh boy and I thought she was cranky droning the day. _I thought but I turned it off any ways. Then wrapped my arms back around he waist.

"mhmmmm that's better." She said half asleep.

"Yeah an-" but I couldn't finish my sentence because

"WE'RE HOME!" _oh no!_ I thought

"My mom and dad are home." I said getting up

"NO SHIT I DIDN'T NOTICE!" Amu whispered/yell already up and putting on her close.

"God you can be so damn annoying." I said back finishing putting on my close and heading towards the door.

"Fuck up jackass" she hissed with a glare _now that's the Amu I know and love_ I thought with a smile.

We headed down stairs to be met by my mom and dad.

"Hey mom dad" I said nervously

"Hey Ikuto, and who's this?" my mom asked

"Oh, hello I'm Amu, Ikuto's classmate and lad partner." Amu said calmly while shaking my parents hands.

"Not to sound rude but why are you here?" my dad asked

"Oh to work on the project sir." Amu said with a smile.

"At 7a.m?"

"Oh well you see we were-" I stared but Amu gave me a look that said "that we were caught".

"Did you guys at less use protection?" my dad asked sipping his coffee _where did that come from?_

"DAD!" I yelled

"What I don't want any little babies running around here." He said looking at his news paper _does he have magic or something because that wasn't there before._

"Yes we did, sir, and I got to go Ikuto Kukai might be worried." Amu said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before running out the door.

"I like her she's nice." My mom said

"And hot."

"Ew, Dad she's my girlfriend." I could get used to the sound of that.

* * *

Alex: sorry it's short I'm just tired it's 3:42a.m

Ikuto&Amu: R&R and go to sleep.


	9. Meeting You again

**Sorry it's late. I just had writers block. And big thanks to Iceyicecream for the idea! And help**

* * *

Meeting You again

2 week time skip Amu's pov

"EWWWW! YAYA THINK HER EYES BROKE." Yaya yelled because she saw Kukai and Utau making-out in the hall.

"Oh Yaya grow up." I said pulling Kukai off of Utau. We all walked out of school. With me on Ikuto's back, Kukai and Utau holding hands and Yaya running around. We were at Saturday detention, the school thinks it's bad when you let a poisonous snake loss in the café. I mean it didn't kill anyone.

When we were almost there Ikuto stopped.

"Hey, why did you stop" I said hopping off his back. I walked around him. Then I saw it, some people that I thought I would never see again. _Cat, John, and Candy. The people from my old gang._

Candy had black hair that stopped at her shoulders with red eyes. She was wearing a red off the shoulder shirt and black short shorts with knee huge red socks and black converse.

John had brown hair that stopped at his eyes which were blue and wore all black.

Cat had red hair that went just passed her shoulders and black eyes and was wearing yellow sun dress.

"Oh joy we found our little Amu" Candy said with and evil grin

"And oh joy I just found 3 jackasses" I said with the sweetest tone I could come up with. I guess Ikuto could tell I was about to beat the crap out of them because he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me.

"Oh now you have a personal bodyguard? What happened to the last one? What was his name again Kakui, kukau, kukauia?" Candy asked

"Kukai" John said in a bored tone. John was always so quiet and didn't like to do thing but he always comes around in the end.

Candy snapped her fingers "Ah yes Kukai" she said

"Kukai, the one with the brown hair and dreamy eyes?" Cat asked in a daze. She always had a small crush on Kukai. Oh no I mean a huge crush.

"Yeah Cat that one and he's over there." I said pointing to him. John had to hold Cat back from jumping on him and killing Utau for holding hands with him.

"Ok now back to business, Amu come with us we need to talk in private." Candy said and looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Ok" I said and tried to walk but Ikuto didn't loosen his iron grip at all.

"No" he whispered in my ear "I'm not letting you go." I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him.

"Ikuto" I said in a hush voice so no one could hear "I'll be back. I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?" he asked lowering his face so we were at eye leave _curse my shortness!_

"Promise." I said then gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips.

"Ok, but you promised to come back." He said loosening his grip

"I know" then he let me go slowly. I could tell he wasn't sure about it, but he trusted me. I walked over to Candy and them.

"Ok, lets gooooo!" Cat said and got in a black sports car with Candy.**(a/n: just think of Cat as Yaya but with a evil scary side)**

"Get on." John said throwing me a helmet to a motorcycle.

"Oh look you can say more than one word" I said while getting on the back of his motorcycle since I came to school with Ikuto.

"Ya I learned" He said taking off really fast right when my butt touched the seat forcing me to hold on to him.

Ikuto's pov

I let go of Amu and watched her go to her "friends". I saw them leave and saw Amu get on a bike with that John guy. She was holding onto him pretty close to me. But when I watched Amu drive away with them it made me feel so alone.

"HEY! IKUTO!" Utau yelled in my ear

"What the- what you want?" I asked rubbing my ear.

"Come on we're going to Kukai's house and waiting for Amu there." She said getting into the car with Kukai.

"Yaya riding with Ikuto!" Yaya yelled and got into my car. After everyone was in a car we took off to Kukai's house.

* * *

**Ok leaving it off there. I'm just really tried because to day was my first day of school. And I'm going to 8****th**** grade so ya. And I go to a crappy school. So…..**

**R&R **


	10. JUST WAIT!

**YOLO! What up? How you doing? SIKE! I really don't care.**

**Sorry for my bad mood me and my boy friend just had a fight and we're not talking so I'm mad. Well enough of my horrible love life on with the story.**

* * *

JUST WAIT!

Ikuto's POV at Kukai's house

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Amu to come.

"Kukai how long has it been?" I asked it felt like I've been waiting for hours.

"For the tenth time Ikuto, 10 minutes. Stop worrying, it's Amu we're talking about. She's not as dumb as she looks." I snapped after he said that.

"WHAT YOU THINK MY GIRLFIRENDS DUMB WELL I GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU! YOUR G-" but I was cut short

"Ikuto claim down." I turned to see Amu

"Oh, your back. I didn't hear you come in." I said trying to keep my cool

"Yeah I bet you didn't." she said with a little laugh and walk to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So what did you and those _people _talk about?" I ask

"Nothing much they just want to say some things about me leaving without a word." She said sitting down next to Utau

"WHAT? THEY BEAT YOU UP DIDN'T THEY? AND THEN YOU COVERED IT UP WITH MAKE-UP? OH BABY ARE YOU OK?" I said and went super obsessed boyfriend.

"Ikuto? What are you talking about? They didn't do that. We just talked that's all." _Ha like I'll by that crap. In every move I see to get out a gang they got to beat the crap out of you. And if you left without a word they would hunt you down and say they "went to talk" then beat you ten times worst._

"WHAT! Yaya confuzoled. Yaya don't know what's happening." Yaya screamed running around in circles hitting her head.

"Yeah me too." Utau said. Oh shit I forgot they didn't know about Amu's past.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys I use to be in a gang." Amu said "Oh yeah and I went out with Kukai." _Ok I did not know that_

"WHAT!" everyone yelled even Kukai.

"Sike, but I really was in a gang." She said looking at Utau.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked look ing at Amu woth hurt eyes.

"Because it never came up." Amu shrugged and looked forward.

"Really and what else didn't you tell me?" she ask/yell at Amu

"A lot" Amu said with an emotion less face.

"Of course 'cause you never tell anyone anything unless they ask right?"

"Yerp"

"That's so you. Just keeping everything to yourself."

"Well no not exactly. I told Kukai and Ikuto." She said looking at Utau

"So me being your best friend means nothing to you?"

"Utau you know that's not what I meant. It's just that sometimes I don't like bringing up my past so I just don't unless need be."

"Yeah, but will you tell me about your past?"

"Of course, just not right now." She said and got off the couch and pulled me into my car.

"What lets go to my house." She said with a smirk

"For what?"

"For some fun~" she purred into my ear then kissed my jaw line down to my neck. This action made me step on the gas pedal so I could get to her house as quick as possible. I was really looking forward to our night of fun, if you know what I mean.

* * *

**Ok I'm done still in a really bad mood but done. Put more Amu and Utau drama in there just for fun. Well I know it's not very long like I would like but ii think it's ok considering that I'm kind of pissed off. Well**

**R&R**


	11. Back in

**Sorry for the wait. I just got side tracked and some family problems.**

**Well Enjoy!**

Kukai Pov

It's been a week since Amus gang came to talk with her. And Amu has been acting kind of off. Well not off but the way she was before she started back at my school.

"Amu you ok?" Ikuto asked worried

"Yeah just thinking" she said look at something

"What you looking at?" I asked

"Nothing" Amu said kissing Ikuto and giving everyone a hug

"Bye-bye" she said waving and running to her motorcycle

"Anyone else think she's acting off?" I asked

"Yeah she is"

"She didn't curse at all today."

"Yaya think she's sick, Yaya saw her throwing up in the girls bathroom"

"Is she pregnant?" Utau yelled hitting Ikuto

"NO! SHE'S NOT! GET OFF OF ME WOMAN!"

"How do you know?" Rima asked being her overprotective self

"She went to the doctors the other day to see if she was and she wasn't!" Ikuto said getting in my car

"Whatever lets go to my place" I said trying to lighting up the mood

Time skip

We were all at my house talking with my bros

"Hey where's Amu?" one of my brothers asked

"Umm, I think she went home" I said

"I'll call her and see if she wants to come over." Utau said getting her phone

RING!

RING!

RING!

"That's weird she's not picking up. She might be out."

"I don't think so. Not with that storm." Ikuto said pointing out side. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Whatever, she has a key so if she want to come then she'll come." One of my brothers said

Then the door opened "Speak of the devil" and in came Amu

"Hey how come I wasn't invited to the party?" she said with a fake pout

"We tried to invite you but you didn't answer your phone." Nagi said

"Sure you did." She said and we started to talk again. But something was off and my brothers could tell too.

When everyone leaves

Amu gave Ikuto a kiss good night and sat down on the couch.

"Ok everyone's gone. What's in the bag?" My bro asked when it was only us. She didn't answer, she just throw us the bag. When we opened it we found a gun, black cloths, knifes, and drugs.

"AMU!" I yelled

"What?" she asked with a smirk

"Don't what? Me. What is all this stuff?" I asked fearing the answer.

"The things you need when you're in a gang, of coruse" she said getting up

"I thought you quiet" my bro asked

"Oh I did, and I wasn't planning on going back but one thing turned into another and BAM! I'm back in the gang." She said laughing

"Why are you laughing this isn't funny!" I yelled then the door opened

"I forgot my k-" I t was Ikuto and I'm pretty sure he saw the bag

"Ikuto, it's not what it looks like." Amu said walking over to Ikuto

"I thought you were playing, you really were in a gang." Ikuto said. You could see the fear in his eyes

"Yes but I'm the same Amu that you fell in love with." She said touching his chest.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU-YOU-YOU MONSTER!" he yell running out the house. Amu grabbed her bag and was about to leave but we stopped her. You know a man Amu is a bad and very scary Amu.

"It's ok Amu he'll come around."

"That's what you said last time" she said crying.

**BOOM! BAM! HOT! DAMN! That was good right? No? Ok I'm just talking to myself aren't I?**

**Well R&R**


End file.
